log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanami, Go! East! (Episode)
Kanami, Go! East! is the fourteenth episode of the ''Log Horizon 2'' anime and the first episode of the Go East arc, corresponding to volume nine of the light novel: Go East, Kanami!. Synopsis In Minami, Kazuhiko and KR are talking, discussing Indicus and Nureha. Kazuhiko says Nureha is a replacement for Kanami and wonders what the former Tea Party leader is doing now since she quit the game two years before. KR informs him that Kanami is on the China Server and heading for Yamato. He explained he went to check out that server after the Catastrophe to gather information by using Soul Possession to possess a white horse and ran into Kanami and her party. After stating that she hasn't changed a bit, he tells Kazuhiko of his time on the China server. Meeting Kanami Kanami, Coppelia, Elias Hackblade (whom she calls Eri-Eri), and Leonardo (whom she calls Froggy-nardo) were surrounded by monsters called Daylight Shades in what Leonardo says is a raid-rank event. Kanami is excited and says it's awesome, though the others don't seem to agree with her. Coppelia says there's a break in the enemies and a white horse comes running through. Kanami and Coppelia ride the horse while the two guys run behind, thus escaping. Afterwards, while camping nearby, the white horse tells Kanami that he is KR. She tells him she got back into the game when she was in Rome. When asked why she's in China, she announces "Heading to Japan!" and points in the wrong direction. She says she wants to find out why the Catastrophe happened, to which Leonardo says that it probably has to do with the Homesteading the Noosphere expansion. Due to the expansion only going live in Japan, due to time zones, it seemed like the best place to get answers. Sekek Village In Sekek Village they come across a boy who's inflicted with something which makes him feral, attacking everyone. His status was displayed in two layers, a regular Lander one and red one that appears and disappears. Leonardo and Elias fight him and Leonardo stuns him with Paralyzing Blow. While Coppelia tries to heal the boy, the others talk to an old man in the village. He says that normal people would suddenly turn into beasts. He calls them plague demons. Kanami thinks of Shiroe saying to gather all the information. They're told a trader will be coming to the village in a few days and Coppelia states that they need supplies and information so they wait. Leonardo seems to be popular with the kids as they climb on him and ask why he's a frog. He explains about the heroic frog ninjas, which the kids don't understand, asking what a hero is and is it yummy. Meanwhile, Kanami teases KR, saying that he is popular with the mares in the stables. KR nibbles on hay and tells her about Shiroe being the center of something called the "Round Table". Lelang Wolf Cavalry Several days later, the trader's caravan arrived. A Cleric named Chun-Lu, from the guild Lelang Wolf Cavalry, states she was unable to protect the other members of the caravan. She says her guild has protected the People of the Land on their travels since the Catastrophe. She feels guilty that she wasn't able to protect them and Leonardo wonders why, since they were just NPCs anyway. The Lelang Wolf Cavalry had tried to do a 96 man Legion Raid to wipe out the gnoll army at Tone's Grave.The raid team was wiped out. Chun-Lu states that the layered status and a black dragon were seen on the battlefield. An Army Advances KR reports that the gnoll army is heading through the zone they had just passed, five hundred of them, heading towards the village they had stayed in. Kanami gets excited, much to Leonardo's confusion. She wants to save the town and then go to Tone's Grave. Leonard tells her she's crazy; if a legion raid was defeated, how do they stand a chance? She says they won't had a brawl, they'll just go in and kill the boss, and then run. Kanami tells KR to figure out how to do it. Leonardo says he can't. Kanami insists that they're needed so they must do it. Leonardo doesn't understand why they should fight to help NPCs. Elias says he's going since as a Progenitor and it's his duty to protect the People of the Land. This reminds Leonardo that Elias is a Lander as well. When Coppelia says she will go as well, Leonardo protests saying that they can't win, to which she replies that she's not a player character either. She tells him that she is one of many farming bots created by a Chinese money-laundering group, which shocks Leonardo. The American Assassin is sitting alone when KR comes over and they talk. He decides that the ninja frog hero would go so he pulls up his mask and picks up his swords. KR uses a swap teleportation spell called Castling to switch locations with the horse so he was there in body. He then says he'll go too since he knows the frog hero and liked him. He then summons the a his "friend", a red dragon, aka Garnet Dragon. The Battle Meanwhile, Kanami and the others are fighting the gnolls. They seem to be holding their own as the red dragon carrying KR and Leonardo arrives. A giant black dragon, which make Garnet look tiny, appears. It's apparently a full-raid or double-raid rank monster. Two "boss characters" are riding the dragon. Leonardo leaps off the red dragon yelling "Cowabunga!", grabbing the two bosses on his way down and leaving KR and Garnet to deal with the black dragon. (KR, Garnet and the black dragon are not seen again and the anime does not explain what happened, we just know that KR ends up back in Yamato at some point after this so he can tell Kazuhiko the story.) Leonardo ends up in a forested area with Rasphuia, the Genius of Necromancy. While fighting her he notices that her status bar is doubled and it seems that other monsters appear to take hits for her, protecting her from being damaged. He then uses Parallel Plot to link his attacks together to prevent her from having the time to swap out to protect herself. He then defeats her quickly. Papus, the Genius of Healing, ended up in the canyon near Kanami and the others. When Elias sees him, he seems shocked. Papus tells Elias that he should just shut down, that he and all the Landers are nothing but dolls with personality software. He seems to give up as Papus attacks him, letting himself get wrapped up int he acidic tentacles of the Genius. Kanami attacks Papus and Elias snaps out of the trance he was in. She tells him he's stupid and that Eri-Eri is real. She won't like the "tire-tube man" take Eri-Eri away and ruin her fun. Back in Minami KR tells Kazuhiko that he doesn't know what happened after that. They comment that it's terrifying how Kanami hasn't changed at all. Down below Nureha makes an appearance in public and the crowd cheers for her. Indicus instructs her to wave to the people, which she obeys. Kazuhiko asks if KR has told Indicus about Kanami. He says he hasn't, she doesn't know Kanami is back in the game either, which will make their reunion much more moving. In the end, members of Plant Hwyaden board the train and Mizufa Trude declares that it's time to start a war. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-14a.png|Eyecatch 2-14: Kanami's Party drawing Eyecatch2-14b.png|Eyecatch 2-14: Kanami's Party drawing with chibi Kanami and Leonardo Trivia References Navigation